Traditionally, a user seeking feedback on his or her posture, movement, and technique during exercise, or while playing sports, would employ a trainer or coach to observe the user and provide feedback on his or her movements. The coach or trainer would often set up a camera to video record the user's movements in a specific environment for subsequent review. But this setup process can be tedious and the camera equipment can be very expensive, and hiring a trainer or coach can be very costly. Also, analysis of a video replay of a movement does not allow for real-time feedback. Moreover, even experienced trainers and coaches can miss day-to-day differences, incremental changes, and small errors that, at least over time, can lead to errors, inefficiencies, and/or injuries. What is needed is a system that can be used in a variety of places without time consuming or expensive setup processes, and that can provide precise real-time feedback.